Polsat/Other
Idents Before the start (01-04.12.1992) polsat-test-1.png polsat-test-2.png polsat-test-3.png polsat-test-4.png First logo era POLSAT IDENT 1992.gif|1992-1994 polsat94.png|1994 Second logo era 1994-1996 A series of idents for the little younger girl (1995-1996). polsat94-96-2.png polsat94-96-3.png polsat94-96-4.png polsat94-96-5.png polsat94-96-6.png 1996-1998 polsat96-98-złoty.png|Gold version polsat96-98-złoty2.png|Another gold version polsat96-98-czarny.png|Black version polsat96-98-niebieski.png|Blue version 1998-2001 polsat98.png polsat98-v2.PNG polsat98-v3.png 2001-2002 2002-2003 polsat2002.jpg polsat2002MS.png|Ident for the FIFA World Cup in Korea & Japan. Since December 2002, Polsat has got red look. polsat02.png polsat02-christmas.png|Christmas 2002 Third logo era 2003-2004 polsat03-v1.png|Yellow/orange version. polsat03-v2.png|Blue version. polsat03-v3.PNG|White version. Idents for the seasons: polsat03-wiosna.png|Spring polsat03.png|Summer polsat03-jesień.png|Autumn polsat03-zima.png|Winter polsat03-christmas.png|Christmas 2003. This bumpers doesn't look like simple identification 2003-2004. 2004-2005 In 1st March 2004, Polsat has got new identical look. Polsat04.PNG|Orange version, for the weekends. Polsat04-blue.PNG|Blue version, for the weekdays. The autumn ident is similar to general ident from 2004. polsat04-jesień-1.png polsat04-jesień-2.png 2005-2006 polsat01-05-zima.png|Beginning of 2005 (winter) polsat05.png|2005 Polsat05-lato.png|2005 (summer) polsat05-06.PNG|2005-2006 (general) Fourth logo era 2006-present Since 27th February 2006, Polsat has changed graphic design and started the campaign. To refresh its image of Poland's largest commercial television allocated this year 20 million zł (złotych - polish currency). New graphics for the station, which viewers saw this coming Monday, created is by German company Velvet, who performed a graphics for TVN. As reported, however Maciej Stec, managing director of PM (Polsat Media) office advertising Polsat, the final tender for the new graphics qualified two companies. Each of them has prepared three projects. "We bought all of them, so now we have six different fixtures. Some of them we can use in our thematic channels, but the decision in this case does not have" - he says Stec. Colours identical of Polsat has changed from blue-yellow to orange-red. Representatives of the PM explain that these are the warm colors, and the new theme of the station is to be "joy of life". "TVP is a firm state, and so is perceived, while TVN is received in the research, as a professional and cold. We want to be a station livelier, more emotional" - explains Maciej Stec. This is reflected in the announcement of advertising blocks, which animated boards turn into a short film etudes showing eg. playing with a child or a young couple painted flat. polsatident06.png| General (before 2011 in 4:3 format). polsat06baby.png|Playing with a child polsat06bed.png|Feathers on bed polsat06bubbles.PNG|Two girls in flowers for bubbles polsat06christmas1.png|Christmas, gifts polsat06christmas2.png|Christmas, gingerbreads polsat06easter.PNG|Easter polsat06fishing.PNG|Two mans are fishing polsat06fountain.PNG|Fountain in the city polsat06garden.PNG|Young boy and grandma in the garden polsat06married.png|Man & female married polsat06MS.PNG|Football, including Euro 2008 polsat06paint.png|Two young people are painting flat polsat06shop.PNG|Two girls in front of a boot shop On-screen bugs Polsat 1992 on-screen bug 2.svg|On-screen bug (Early version, 1992) Polsat 1992 on-screen bug.svg|On-screen bug (1992) Polsat 1992-1994.gif|1992-1994 Snapshot - 3.png|On-screen bug (1992-1993) Polsat_1992_1994_on-screen_bug.png|1992-1994 (without background) Polsat 1994.png|1994-1998 Snapshot - 19.png|1998 (biggest variant) Polsat 1998.png|1998-2002 Polsat 2002.png|2002-2003 Polsat0304.png|2003-2004 Polsat 2003.png|2003-2004 (without background) Polsat0405.png|2004-2005 (top left, from March 2005 top right) Polsat 2004.png|2004-2005 (without background) Polsat_(żałobne_logo)_(2-8.04.2005).png|2004-2005 (used during the national mourning due to the death of pope John Paul II) Polsat0506.png|2005-2006 Polsat 2005.png|2005-2006 (without background) Polsat06bug.png|2006-present Snapshot - 74.png|2006-present (without background) Snapshot - 75.png|2006-present (used during the national mournings) Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Special logos